You Can't Hide It From Me
by lacksubstance
Summary: Sharpay and Ryan were accepted into the gang and are now friends with everyone. Everything was going great until Sharpay's friends were seeing a side of her that they never thought exsited. She's very distant, tired, and distracted. TRAILER UP! PLEASE R
1. TRAILER

**Okay I'm doing a trailer for this story to get people to start to get intrested. It might be a little simliar to other stories on Ryan and Sharpay, but it's a good plot. So I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or anyone in it, so you can't arrest me.

* * *

Voiceover, _Movement_, Dialogue_

* * *

_ **

Voiceover, Dialogue 

**They look like they have the perfect life.**

_Shows Ryan and Sharpay walking in school _

_**Scene Flashes to another**_

_Shows Ryan and Sharpay with their friends Gabriella, Troy, Taylor,Chad, Kelsi, and Jason laughing._

**_Scene Flashes to another again_**

_Shows Ryan and Sharpay laughing and running._

**_Scene Flashes off._**

**What people don't know won't hurt.**

Sharpay: Daddy! Please stop!

Mr. Evans: Shut up Sharpay!

_Shows Mr. Evans dragging Sharpay by the arm throwing her into her room and shutting it._

**He knew how to handle it.**

Sharpay: Ryan I'm tired of him doing this to us. I hate waking up every morning with another bruise.

Ryan: And you think I'm not, just let it go.

_Ryan than walks off._

**She didn't.**

_Shows Sharpay limping passed an alley._

Stranger: Psst.

_She turns into the alley. Shows the stranger handing her a drug in a tiny bag._

**Now what you thought you knew about them just tells you...**

_Shows Sharpay grabbing a bowl pipe from under her bed. Lighting the bottom of it and inhaling what's in it._

**Your wrong.**

Ryan: Sharpay's been acting strange lately.

Gabriella: Yeah I noticed that too. What do you thinks wrong?

Ryan: I don't know.

**_Scene flashes to another._**

Ryan: Sharpay! Tell me what's going on with you!

Sharpay: I'm handling what Dad does to us...MY WAY!"

**_Scene Flashes to another._**

_Shows Ryan with his head down on his knees crying with Gabriella next to him. He looks up in her eyes and they start to lean in..._

_**Scene Flashes to another again.**_

_Shows Sharpay walking in the cafeteria with Troy behind her._

Troy: Sharpay, what's going on with you?

Sharpay: Nothings wrong! So will you people quick asking me!

_Shows her walking off and stopping and collapsing on the floor._

Troy: Sharpay! Sharpay! Someone call 911!

**_Scene Flashes one last time._**

_Shows the hospital and Sharpay with many doctors her._

Doctor: Clear.

_**Flashes Black.**_

**You Can't Hide It From Me**

**Coming: 8-4-06**

* * *

**Okay tell me what you think. This is my first High School Musical fic and attempt at a trailer, so tell me if I need some work or it's good.**


	2. Rumors Fly Around And Get You In Trouble

**Okay this is the first chapter. This might not be a very good start, but I didn't want to break my promise when I said I was going to start the sotry on the 4th. So here it is.**

* * *

It was like any other day at East High. Troy, Chad, and Jason were with the basketball team, Gabriella and Taylor were getting last minute studying done before class, and Kelsi was in the auditorium working on new music for the upcoming musical. Then there's Ryan and Sharpay Evans, they were accepted into the gang after their little plan, which backfired on them anyways. Sharpay was still known as the Ice Queen or Ice Bitch. No matter what name she was called it always involved the word 'ice'. To the gang they believe she is half melted, which means that she still has her moments when she can be mean or bitchy, but there are other times where she can really be nice and caring. If everyone knew what really went on in her's and Ryan's life outside of school, then everyone would be surprised that their life isn't as perfected as they make it seem.

Sharpay and Ryan were rounding the corner heading straight towards the basketball jocks. As she neared closer to them she raised her hands to make a path, and everyone moved except for none other than Troy Bolton. He stood there with a smile on his face with his arms crossed and Sharpay stood in front of him with her hands on her hips with an icey look on her face. Troy told the guys to go as Sharpay waved Ryan away. What they didn't notice was that they were all watching from 'afar' what was happening.

"You know that motion I make means to move." Sharpay says with her hands still on her hips.

"I know, but I think it's so cute that everyone still moves out of your way like that." Troy replies.

"Well I still control them, so why wouldn't they move?" She asked sarcastically.

"You know I don't know, I'm stumped." Troy replies saracastcally.

Sharpay looks at him slyly and walks over to him and puts her hands on his shoulder and whispers something in his ear, which must have beenaffective since he got the chills. He then turned his head to face her and their lips were about two inches away from each others. She suddenly moved away, gave another sly grin and went the other direction leaving Troy stunned. Chad than ran up to him.

"Dude what was that about?" He asked with his arm on his shoulder.

"I don't know." Troy replied still stunned mainly at what she whispered in his ear.

"Well I'm gonna tell you this much dude. Expect rumors to fly around about the two of you." Chad said.

"What are you talking about?" Troy asked suddenly getting out of being stunned.

"Meaning expect people to say you guys actually kissed or something, possibly worse." Chad said as they started walking down thehall to their lockers that were next to each other.

"Why would you say that?" Troy asked finally at his locker as he was fiddling with his combination.

"You guys were like three inches away from each others lips, but you and I and of course Sharpay know that you guys didn't kiss so we'll know it's just rumors...So what did she whisper in your ear about?" He asked after getting out his book for his next class which is Darbus long with everyone else in the gang.

"Nothing." Troy replied as they walked down the hall to Ms. Darbus's class.

"Yeah right man, come on I promise I won't tell anyone." Chad said making Troy stop walking. They moved to a corner to talk.

"Okay. She said..." He started looking around. "...she said you look sexy in those jeans...I'd love to rip them off you." Troy said uncomfortably. Chad starts jumping.

"Oh dude she so wants you." Chad said but realized it was too loud and started talking lower. "Dude listen, I know I said Sharpay was a mountain lion, but things didn't work out with you and Gabriella, it doesn't mean anything with you and Shar. You said so yourself she's kinda cute." Chad says to give him a boost.

"Promise you won't say anything?" Troy asked.

"Yeah dude, totally." Chad replied as they turned into Darbus's class.

Back on the other side of school Sharpay and Ryan were having the same conversation. Sharpay just got finished telling Ryan what she whispered into Troy's ear.

"Dang Shar you're kinky." Ryan said walking with his sister to Darbus's class. She turned around to face her brother.

"Shut up Ryan. I said that to mess with his head." She told him turning back around to walk again.

"Well from where I saw you did a great job." Ryan said with admiration.

"Why thank you." She replied smiling. "Come on lets get to Darbus before were late...again."

As they contiued to walk she starts to slow down and she begins to grab her stomach and that just causes her more pain. Ryan goes to her holding her up.

"You okay?" He whispers.

"No these bruises are killing me literally." She replies.

"Well you better suck it up , or people are going to start to get suspicious." Ryan replied walking off.

She followed close behind and walked into the bathroom. She made sure no one was in there and no one was, so she lifted her shirt up to her bra line and there was a massive bruise across her whole stomach. She suddenly heard the bell and knew she was late , so she pulled her shirt down and gathered her things and headed out of the bathroom.

She made her way into Darbus's class to see she wasn't in there luckly. So she made her way to her seat. Sharpay than heard whispering from to girls behind her.

"I heard they kissed and she than pulled him into the janitors closet and they made out the whole time." the girl said. Sharpay couldn't help but to laugh at how dumb they sound.

Not to soon after that, Ms. Darbus came in with a note in her hand.

"Troy Bolton and Sharpay Evans, you two need to see Princpal Matsui now. Bring your things just in case." Ms. Darbus said which cased everyone to whisper. Troy looked over at Sharpay with a confused look and Sharpay did the same to him and they got up, grabbed their things and went out the door.

As they were walking down the hall, it was very quite and none of them dared to speak. Troy got a little annoyed with the slience and decided to break it.

"So...why to do you think he wants us?" He asked.

"I don't know, probably because of what happened today." She replied.

"You didn't mean what you said right?" Troy asked curiously. Sharpay than stopped walking and turned to him and smiled.

"You're my friend right?" She asked.

"Yeah? But I'm not sure what that as to do with what you said today." He replied cofused.

"Friends like to mess with other friends heads. That means no I was playing with you." Sharpay says smiling; seeing the cofusion on his face and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"What was that for?" He asked surprised by her action.

"For giving me a chance at being your friend." She replied witha smile.

"Okay...well." Troy says with a smile and than giving her a kiss on the cheek back. "That's for being my friend and giving me a chance." Troy replies with his cute boyish smile.

They finally made it to the principal's office and they knocked on the door and heard a come in from the inside.

"You wanted to see us?" Troy said with Sharpay not too far behind him.

"Yes come in, take a seat." Mr. Matsui said. "You two probably know as to why you are here." He asked. They shake their heads. "Well I heard around the school that you two had...sex on school grounds. Is this true?" He asked seriously. They look at each other a little embrassed, but than bursted out laughing. They saw Principal Matsui's face was full of seriousness and they suddenly stopped.

"This serious. And I want an answer now." He said with a slight bit of anger.

"Okay Mr. Matsui we didn't have sex at all and defiently not on school grounds. We're not even dating sir." Troy explained as Sharpay nodded a long with every word and added.

"It's just some crazy rumor that was spreaded because we had a quick confrontation before second period in the hall and we were like two or three inches away from each others faces. Nothing happened honest." She said panicking a little bit, though she didn't know why.

Pinciple Matsui looked at both of them and said they are free to go. They were in there for the whole period and it was lunch time,so they were bombarded with questions from the gang. They answered them all truthfully...or at least as truthful as it's gonna get.

* * *

**Okay so that's chapter 1 and I hope you guys still read it and trust me this is just the beginning, a lot more will happen. And someone wanted Troypay in here and I want Troypay myself, so I'm gonna do that, but until later. I know I put Troypay stuff in this chapter, but it'll pay off. So please tell me what you think of this so far. And if you hate it give me ideas and I'll consider them. If I use them I'll give you mention and possibly even deicate the next chapter you helped with to you. So anywas tell me what you think.**


	3. The Beating Of A Lifetime

**Okay thank you to all who reveiwed. It's awsome that you all love it. I thought last chapter was pretty funny and my brother was being stupid and hesaid i was writing a 'sex story'; he's stupid. Anyway one of you asked why Ryan isn't protective. Well I made it that he wasn't because he doesn't want to keep reliving it for him and Sharpay...I guess. I don't know everyone made him protective in their stories that involved him and her being beaten, so I wanted something different. (that's probably the real reason). So here's the next chapter and it's pretty sad to me atleast. I actually feel bad for Sharpay and you'll see why.**

* * *

Throughout the week the rumors about Troy and Sharpay subsided, but it didn't stop people from talking. During school Sharpay occasionally throughout the week went into the girls bathroom to check on the massive bruise that took over basically her whole stomach. She couldn't help it, it was extremely painful.

On Friday nights the gang usually hung out, but tonight they all had to do something else. Chad and Taylor were celebrating their anniversery, Jason and Kelsi had a date, Gabriella had to baby-sit, and Troy had basketball practice with his Dad.

Ryan decided to go out for the night, but not before asking Sharpay if she wanted to come, but she refused saying she had some stuff to do. She knew she'd be okay with him gone since their Dad stay out late,especially on Fridays.

About an hour after Ryan left, she heard her front door burst open already knowing who it was "He's back already? He never comes home this early." She says to herself hoping he's not in one of those moods of his. She than heard it slam shut which crushed her hopes right there.

"Oh god he's in one of those moods again" She whispered.

She started hearing his footsteps coming up the stairs and she started to panic, since she was alone and it was the first time and she didn't know what to expect.

She got off her bed and curled up into a far corner of her room. She heard his footsteps advancing to the room next to hers, which is Ryan's. He saw there was no one in it, so he then quickly advanced to Sharpay's room.

He burst open the door and saw her in one of the corners in her room and he smiled. He then walked towards her and grabbed her by the hair, causing her to scream out in pain. He threw her out in the hall and started hitting her with his bare hands. The hits later turned to forceful punches and than turned to hard kicks. One kick really hit Sharpay with the most pain when he kicked her stomach that had the massive bruise on it, which caused her to scream in pain once again.

Not to soon after the punches and kicks subsided and he pulled his belt out of their loops, folded it, and than started whipping her with every force in his being. Each time Sharpay felt the belt hit against her body, she winced in so much pain.

"Dad! Please stop! Please!" Sharpay begged with tears streaming down her face.

"You'd wish your brother was here. You wouldn't be getting beaten up has bad as you are." Her Dad said ignoring her pleas as he continued to beat the crap out of her.

After thirty minutes of him beating her (fifteen minutes each they get beaten, almost each night) her Dad finally stopped and dragged her by the arm back into her room.

"Daddy! Please stop!" She begged again.

"Shut up Sharpay!" He yelled, still dragging her and then throwing her into her room, slamming the door behind him. He than advanced down the stairs and out the front door shutting it hard behind him leaving Sharpay on the ground of her room.

She winced at the pain as she moved on the floor. Sharpayhas never beaten that badly before. The pain was unbearable. Sharpay moved with the strength she had left over to the side of her bed and pulled herself off the floor to stand up. She started walking, but the pain overcame one of her legs, so she began to limp down the stairs, wincing here and there. She made her way towards the front door, grabbed her jacket, her house keys, and walked out the door.

* * *

She limped down the sidewalk with her arms crossed with thoughts rambling through her head from 'why her Dad always takes his stress out on Ryan and her' to 'how she wishes the pain she's feeling right now would go away.' As she walked down the sidewalk more, she came across an alley and than heard someone from inside.

"Psst. Hey over hear." The stranger whispered. She looked in scared and stopped. "Don't worry I won't hurt you." He assured her. She limped into the alley towards the stranger.

"Yes?" Sharpay asked questionly. He looked her up and down and began to talk.

"Are you in pain?" He asked. Sharpay just looked at him thinking why he was stating the obvious and he saw that. "I meant emotionaly."

She looked at him with tears starting to form in her eyes and she nodded with her arms crossed still.

"What would you say if I can give you something that will make that pain go away?" He asked. She thought about it for a minute.

"I'd say I would love it." She finally replied. He smiled at her and gave her a drug in a little clear bag. She knew that it was a drug, but she was so desperate that she'd take anything.

She was pulling money out of her pocket, but he stopped her.

"It's on me. First batch is free." He said.

"This guaranteed to rid me of my pain right?" She asked.

"For a long period of time. Nothing ever completely takes pain away for the rest of your life, but this is sure fire to help you rid your pain." He replied.

"Okay thanks." She replied starting to limp away, but he stopped her.

"Wait a minute, here you go, free also." He said giving her a package. "Good luck." He said and she nodded and limped back to her house praying her Dad and Ryan were not home.

* * *

She limped back into her house and didn't hear anyone in the house, so it meant neither of them were home. She went up to her room and sat on her bed and stared at the package the guy gave her and the drug.

She finally picked up the package and opened it to reveal a bowl pipe. She got up from her bed and went into her bathroom and opened one of the drawers and pulled out her lighter that she uses for candles.

She brought it over to the bed and poured the bag containing the drug into the bowl pipe and lit the bottom of it and she than started to inhale it.

After a while Sharpay felt like a weight has been lifted from her. The pain was gone for the time being and she felt like she had no control of anything. But she felt relieved that the pain as gone. Nothing can ruinen this.

"Wow the guy was right." She whispered with a laugh at the end. "I'm definetly getting more of this." She said again with a another laugh.

She put what was leftover of the drug and the bowl pipe in a shoe box and stuck it under her bed and soon drifted off to sleep; feeling no pain what so ever.

* * *

**Okay so tell me what you think of this chapter. Tell me if you liked it, tell me if you hated it. I felt bad for Sharpay when she was being beaten by her Dad and I'm aure you all will too. So please reveiw.**


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

**I'm sorry that I'm not updating today. I have the next chapter written, but not posted yet; tomorrow for sure it will be up. I have a ton of school work so I'm not gonna be able to update as quickly has I like to. But I want people to vote if you want me to make a chapter where Sharpay comes to school stoned or high (whatever you want to call it) or in some other state of emotion. Tell me what you want and the people who vote for the emotion that they want her to go to school in, then that's what I'll do. I'm voting too just so you know.**

**My vote is for coming to school high or stoned. I don't know how I would write that at this very moment, but if that's what everyone votes for then I'll think about it. So cast your votes.**

**Also My Suite Life stories are still in progress. 'The Love That Got Away' is almost over and I promise to do everything I can to update that as soon as possible. As far as 'What He Ruined' I'm not sure on when I'm gonna start that. It's very possible I'm starting that one later, very much later and once again I apologize; blame the school system for my lack of updating. **

**Anyways that's it. I just wanted to give you guys a heads up on what's going on and thank you for all the support. Don't forget to cast your votes on what you'd like to see Sharpay come to school in (emotion wise). **

**From:**

**XxCandyxCounterxGirl a.k.a Sammi**

**P.S. Almost forgot but this story does have strong language and of course you all know by now the use of drugs and abuse. I just thought that I'd write it in here, just because. **


	5. Let's Fight

**Okay I'm finally gonna update since I have a little time. This chapter has to be done. Also I'm going to write that chapter when Sharpay is in that state (you know stoned or high). It might take a little while but it will be up. So here's the next chapter. By the way this chapter will go more into the drug dealer's life in the beginning and how her attitude as changed a little since she's been on the drug. The drug's name will be revealed soon and if you have an idea on what it might be tell me and I might tell you if your right or not.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It's been a week since Sharpay received the beating of her life at least so far, and surprisingly she's okay with it thanks to her new friend. It got to a point where she'd crave it so much that almost every night she'd buy a batch of it. She craved it almost everywhere, but she could not let anyone know that's she's using a drug.

But all this craving paid off because she made a new friend. The person who helped her with her pain was the drug dealer himself; JJ that's what he's called. She thinks he's a great guy. She felt like she could tell him things that she couldn't tell her friends or her own brother. He understood what she's going through since he was in her position.

JJ was about 16; Sharpay's age when his dad began to get into drugs and treated alchol like it was his best friend. But it could be your worst enemy as well and JJ's dad learned the hard way when he died due to alchol poisening. JJ's dad would beat him for the littlest things, until finally JJ decided to leave and than joined a gang where he sold drugs and smokes. JJ finally realized he was acting like his father.

He understood the life he was having and he accepted it, but he promised himself one thing, that he's stayed true to this very day; and that is to never lay a hand aggresively on his family espeically on his girlfriend and daughter. All the dealing he does is to support his family, and he told Sharpay they're the reason he gets up in the morning and does what he does. If they get hurt, he gets hurt or if they die, I die. Sharpay realizes what JJ does is wrong but she can tell he's a great father and that he's doing everything in his power to stay that way and support his family and she accepts that and comends him.

Sharpay was glad she met JJ. He was about 25 with a gotee and about 5'11 Haspanic. She felt like she can be herself and not hide anything from him, because there is no secrets between them, where as there are secrets between her friends and brother that she can't tell any of them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That morning Sharpay got up and was very tried, but what do you expect when you get up at 6 in the morning after the night she had before with her 'new friend' or as I'd like to call it 'drugie'. She took her shower, got dressed, and her and Ryan headed to school.

As Sharpay walked down the halls of East High with Ryan close behind they were greeted by their friends a long their way to their lockers.

"Hey Ryan, hey Shar." Troy said. They waved and said 'hey' back. Gabriella being the 'smarty pants' she is asks. "Who's ready for that test today?" Everyone said they were ready except for Sharpay she just looked around confused and Taylor caught it.

"Shar did you study for it?" Taylor asked curiously.

"Oh of course I study for it...What was it in again?" She asked totally clueless.

"AP Biology. I could have sworn you were there when the teacher announced it." Kelsi said looking down, "at least I think you were." she said finishing her statement thinking.

"Right I was there, but I guess I should do some last minute cramming before it during free period. You can never know enough about 'chemical bonds'. Anyways see ya." Sharpay said frantically; waving bye so she can get out of there as soon as possible so her friends don't ask questions.

They all looked at each other stunned and confused at Sharpay's behavior. She was getting very fidgity and that's not like her.

"That was weird." Jason commented to everyone and they nodded.

"Yeah I mean the test isn't even on 'chemical bonds' it's on the 'ecosystem'." Chad said causing everyone to look at him like he was stupid. "What?" He asked confused as to why their giving him those looks.

"Are you stupid. We're talking about Sharpay acting all weird." Troy said practically yelling, but not loud enough to make people stare.

"Why are you yelling at me? Are you worried about your 'girlfriend'?" Chad asked.

"You know shut the fuck up. First off yes I'm worried about her and second of all she's not my girlfriend. She's just my friend who just so happens to be a girl." Troy said in the same level as his first comment but with his anger more visiable.

"Okay look I'm sure we're all worried about Shar, but we need to make sure she doesn't get anymore distant. I'll talk to her and see if I can maybe get a rise out of her. If that backfires than we should just all keep a close eye on her. Deal?" Ryan said breaking up the dueling friends, and they all nod and say deal and get to homeroom before their late.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was after school and Sharpay and Ryan were just pulling into their drive way. As they walked into their house it looked like a twister came through it and then it repeated it's before action. They knew their dad came home, but due to them not seeing his car in the drive way they knew he left again. Sharpay started walking up the stairs when Ryan stopped her.

"What!" Sharpay snapped.

"What's going on with you!" Ryan asked.

"Ryan look around. Okay I'm tired of waking up every morning with a another bruise." Sharpay yells in his face.

"Oh this is what it's about. You think I'm not, just let it go." Ryan yells walking past her. Sharpay begins to speak causing him to turn to face her.

"I can't let it go because I get paid for his anger. You do not know what he did last week when you were out. Do you know why you never got beaten that Friday? Because I did. I got your fifteen minutes and MINE. So I'm sorry that I can't let it go like you can." She yells in his face.

"Shar just tell me what's going on with you?" Ryan asks a little more calmly.

"I'm finally handling what dad does to us...MY WAY." She yells with tears forming in her eyes as she runs out the front door with her jacket and slamming it behind her. Ryan runs down the stairs and out the front door.

"Sharpay come back here!" Ryan yells as she runs down the side walk, and he grabs his cell phone and calls the person he always knows he can talk to...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay so that's the next chapter. Pretty intense huh? Anyways who do you think Ryan called at the end of this chapter and where do you think Sharpay's runnning to? All the answers in the next chapter. Like I said before I don't know when I'll be updating, but I want to know what you think, so please reveiw. Thanks again for everyone who have been reveiwing and stuck me on your favorites, wheather it's author or stories thanks. Next chapter will be deciated to all of you. Love you guys.**


	6. The Ordeal

**Okay thanks to all who have reviewed. This chapter is only POV. of two people and they happen to be Troy and Sharpay. There is a little Troypay fluff in it, but it doesn't get steamy, just so you know. So this chapter is dedicated to you Troypay fans and just to the people who have been reviewing. Love you guys and I hope you like it. I also changed the spelling of JJ's name to JayJ. **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sharpay POV.

I didn't know where I should go. When I ran out of that house, I wasn't thinking I was too upset and angry, so I didn't care as long as I wasn't there. I felt the cool air blowing on my face and at that moment I felt free, like the way I feel when I have a dose of that drug. I still have no idea what it's called, but all I know is that it helps a great deal.

I thought of everywhere to go; the park, a friends house, even the movies; don't ask. The point is that I couldn't tell anyone that I know about my problems or be alone. Then suddenly a thought came into my head. I decided to go to the 'Outhouse', which is a bar that JayJ bartends at two times a week for a few hours until he goes out scouting new customers.

I turned into the alley of the 'Outhouse' and went through the backdoor. It looked like an old prison or something, in fact I think this place was an old prison, but that's beside the point. The point is that I needed to talk to someone I can relate to and I needed some more of the drug. I won't say I'm addicted because I don't think I am. I've only been on it for two weeks now and though I crave it almost every night, I will never say I'm addicted.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy POV.

After school since it was Friday again I decided to hang out with Chad and Jason and head over to 'Sports Stop' and look at all the equipment and besides Chad wanted another basketball, as if he didn't have enough. We spent about a half hour or so there and walked out. Chad and Jason were busy talking and I was just looking around not paying attention to a word they were saying to each other.

As I looked around my eyes fixed on a blonde with her arms across her chest, holding her jacket close to block the cold. I finally realized it was Sharpay walking down the street.

"Sharpay?" I whispered. Chad must have heard me say something, since he turned around to face me.

"What'cha say dude?" Chad asked with his new basketball in hand.

"Oh nothing. What were you two saying?" I asked trying to hide what I said, with my eyes still fixed on the blonde walking down the street.

"Well we were thinking of heading over to the park to shoot some hoops." Jason said taking the ball away from Chad.

"Actually I can't sorry. My dad and I were gonna work on some new plays today, so I got to go." I lied. My mom and dad were going out of town for the weekend, something about 'spicing up their relationship'; I didn't need all the details. The reason I lied was because I'm worried about Sharpay, she's been acting so weird lately.

I walked off the sidewalk and followed in the direction Sharpay went. I finally caught up with her, but I stayed far behind her so she wouldn't know I was following her. I saw her turn into an alley and go through the backdoor of one of the crappie looking buildings. I steped back to see what the place was called. 'Outhouse'? That's weird because next to the name it says bar. I got so confuse at this point. What the hell was Sharpay doing in a bar? My thoughts were interrupted by my cell phone. I check the caller ID to see Gabriella's name on it.

"Hey Gabi listen it's not a good time." I said wanting to know more as to why Sharpay's in a bar.

"Okay, but real quick. Have you seen or heard from Shar at all?" She asked pretty calmly. What was I to say 'Oh yeah she's in the Outhouse bar, possibly drinking her brains out' yeah like I'd betray her trust like that.

"No why what happened?" I asked wondering why she wants to know.

"Well Ryan called, they got into a fight and she stormed out of the house, before him and her could resolve it, so I'm waiting for Ryan to come over and talk to me, since you know that we have those 'meetings' now and then." Gabi explained. I just wanted to know why not what she was doing. I mean I love Gabi and all, but she talks a lot.

"Okay well tell him I haven't seen her, but if I do I'll be sure to call." I said trying to end this soon. I'm not trying to be mean, I'm just really anxious to see what's going on. Like it's my number one priority right now, but if she didn't want to talk about it, I won't force her.

"Well okay, thanks and bye." She replied and hung up. I hung up too and waited for about ten minutes until it started to rain. I was okay until it started to pour, but the worst part is that it's freezing out here. Within another ten, twenty minutes I heard the backdoor to the nasty building/bar open again to reveal Sharpay. I heard her say 'oh great' and she began to walk further into the alley, which cause me to begin to follow her again.

As I followed her I saw her stop which caused me to stop. I peek through the corner to see as to why she stopped. She stopped because two guys were standing in front of her with devilish grins on their faces and one of them was waving a knife in front of her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sharpay POV.

At this point I was scared shitless. I mean I thought this was it I'm gonna die now. The guys kept rambling things off, but I was too scared to hear what they were saying. Before I knew it the one with the knife grabbed me by the arm and pinned me hard to the wall. I screamed at the surprise of being grabbed and I was just scared that this was happening. I know that I've been beaten before by my father, but he never threatened me or Ryan with a knife.

I was ready for anything to come at me except for what actually did. I felt the guy that I'm guessing had the knife get pulled off me. I couldn't tell because my eyes were closed. But then I felt the other one shift his weight off me as well. I thought that maybe they just wanted to scare me or something. I felt someone grab my hand and tell me to come on and I just did as I was told. I ran for about two blocks, and I finally realized the person who saved my life was in fact Troy Bolton himself.

We stopped running because one; we don't think the guys followed us and two because I was so out of breath that I could barely walk. Luckily we were at his car and I hoped into the passenger seat. I took deep breaths to stop the heavy breathing. I just wanted to know how he found me and what he's thinking now.

"Are you okay?" He asks me, I guess finally getting the chance to since we were busy before.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks to you." I said still breathing pretty heavy, which I don't get if it's from the whole ordeal with the two guys or just the running; maybe it's a mix of both, but I'm not sure. Before I knew it Troy hugs me and I hug him back, but I'm still surprised as to why he's hugging me so of course I ask. "What was that for?"

"You were still breathing pretty heavy. I'm not sure if it was cause of the running or just the whole thing with being assaulted by two guys. But I thought you needed it, so you know that I'm here for you, if you need anything or…….saving." He replies with his cute boyish smile. I don't know why, but he has this affect on me. At that moment I felt something, I don't know how to explain it, but I like it.

Before I knew what I was doing, I leaned in and kissed him, and not on the cheek either. To my surprise he didn't pull away he actually deepened it. Now I know what that feeling was. It was love. We pulled apart and I smiled at him and he smiled back. He started the car and we drove off.

As we drove there was silence for about five minutes until he broke it.

"So Gabriella called looking for you. Something about Ryan calling her and telling her you got into a fight with him and stormed out of the house." He said glancing back and forth between me and the road.

"Oh…..well did you tell her that you saw me? Or was this before you found me?" I asked curiously as to the answer he was gonna give me.

"It was after. I did follow you; I mean I'm really worried about Shar. But to answer your question, no I didn't tell her where you were, but I'm hoping you'll tell me why you were in there." He said finally stopping in front of my drive way, but I looked out the passenger window. I didn't want to go home, to my brother and to my father. I wanted to stay with Troy or someone. He sighed and I looked back him.

"You know I'm not gonna force you to tell me. I just want you to tell me when you're good and ready to, if it's never I respect that." He said. He's a great guy and someone I can probably trust, but if I tell him I'll feel bad because I don't want to hurt his feelings. But I know when I'm good and ready, I'll tell him for sure, but it's not now.

"Troy? I'm not ready to tell you what's going on…" I started as I saw him look down, but I cuffed my hand under his chin to have him look me in the eyes "…..but it doesn't mean I won't. When I'm good and ready I'll tell you, just not now okay?" I said putting my hand in my lap. He smiled and nodded. I look at my house and down at my hands in my lap and Troy must have saw how uncomfortable I was getting.

"Hey I'll tell you what. My mom and dad are out of town for the weekend, which means I have the house to myself. What do you say? You want to stay over? I mean since you're uncomfortable and all and……" I cut him off since he started rambling and said "yeah I'd like that a lot." He smiled at me and he nodded and we drove to his house. I'm so thankful to have a friend like Troy in my life and I'm also glad that Mr. and Mrs. Bolton are gone……..for the whole weekend.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Okay so that was FULL of Troypay fluff. I hope you all like it, but do you think that this is a start at a Troy and Sharpay relationship? Maybe the rumors that were spreaded around the school will become true. You'll just have to wait and see now won't you? So please review and remember this one was dedicated to you all.**


	7. The Sleepover

**It's the weekend so I did a lot of writing, but now that the weekends coming to an end there will be less updating once again. And I apologize. Thanks to the people who reviewed and by the way it's in a POV. again. Also this is gonna be Troypay fluff, alittle too. In the beginning at least. It's pretty funny actually, but it will be okay and you'll just have to wait and see if I added something steamy or not. LOL. Also I'm going to make it that their relationship stays a secret for a while. So here's the next chapter and I hope you like it. Oh yeah I live and Florida and I might take a little longer to update since that dumb hurricane is coming. But sometimes you gotta love them, you get out a school for a few days. But whatever here's the next chapter. **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Troy POV.

The rain let up alittle bit when Sharpay and I pulled into my drive way. We entered my house and it was dark signaling that my parents already left. I turned on several lights around the house so we both could see where we're going. No one wants to bang into a wall right? I started to feel a little hungry, so I walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge to see what my parents left me to eat. I didn't plan on having Sharpay sleepover, in fact I didn't plan on having anyone over my house to sleepover. I'm not saying I'm upset she is, because that is far from the case. The fact is that I have no food in my house. My thoughts were intruppted by Sharpay.

"So you never told me. Why did your parents go out of town this weekend?" She asked sitting at one of the bar stools my mom bought. I closed the fridge and before I answered her question I saw twenty dollars on the fridge door with a note saying 'Didn't have time to go shopping, so here's some money for pizza. Save enough for the whole weekend. See you on Sunday night. Love Mom and Dad'.

I turned to face Sharpay and she was looking at me probably waiting for my answer about why my parents left.

"Well?" She said which obviously confrimed my suspions. "They said something about spicing up their relationship. I really didn't need all the details about it. But I'm getting hungry." I said trying to change the subject as I was getting a mental picture formed in my head of what they meant. So I changed the subject as fast as possible and Sharpay saw that and laughed but didn't say anything.

"Yeah I 'm getting there. So what's there to eat?" She asked getting off the bar stool and walking into the kitchen and opened the fridge. I was still by the sink, so when she opened the fridge she bent down which cause me to stare at her ass. It was actually really nicely shaped I mean...wait what am I thinking? Hold up I kissed her in the car before. Do I feel something for Sharpay or was it a spur of the moment. My arguement with myself was intruppted by Sharpay looking back.

"There's nothing in here that's...well good." She said standing up to close the fridge, though I wanted her to look some more so you know I could look some more too.

"Oh yeah I got twenty bucks from my parents saying to order pizza for the weekend. Sorry I forgot to tell you. Besides didn't you know I was looking at the twenty bucks on the door." I asked challengingly. She smirked at me and crossed her arms and stared at me with her beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"You know I saw. I'm just wondering if you saw..." She stated walking over to me and whispered in my ear just like the confrontation "...and I'm not talking about the money either." She finished as she walked up my stairs with her skirt swaying back and forth. As she made it to the turning point to go up to where the bedrooms and bathrooms are she narrowed her eyes and put her finger up and motioned it to tell me to follow her and she went up the rest of the way.

I stood in that postion for about a minute with my eyes wide and my mouth dropped. I finally realized something, what the hell am I doing still down here? I ran up the stairs and saw her on my bed with her legs crossed and I stepped back to get a running start and I pounced on the bed causing her to laugh along with me as well.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sharpay POV.

I thought it'd be nice to have a little fun with Troy, since I needed it. But once he did the pouncing thing that took the icing on the cake. That made me laugh so hard and he laughed as well. I just hope he feels the same way I do for him. We stopped laughing after about two minutes and we were turned on our sides and looking in each others eyes.

"Are you having fun with me?" He asked with a smile. I'm still looking at him in his eyes and I nod and say "yeah". "I'm glad cause I'm having fun with you." He replies as he moves his hand and places it on my hair and strokes it. It feels great and I close my eyes to basically saver this moment.

"You know you've been acting strange lately, and I think you needed a little fun, possibly more. But I just want to let you know that I'm here if you need anything. When you're ready to tell me what's going on I'll be here to listen." He said still stroking my hair and then moving his hand to stroke my cheek. I'm hoping scratch that I'm praying that this is real and that he's not acting to make me feel better.

"I know I've been acting strange, but there's a lot of things going on in my life right now. But this 'fun' thing is working, it's helping me to releive the stress." I said and he smiled. I had something else to say, but I'm afraid that he's gonna reject it or something. But life is based on taking chances, if no one did then you'll just always wonder what if I told them or whatever it is you took a chance on.

"Troy?" I asked as he started closing his eyes.

"Yeah?" He replied opening his eyes again to hear what I have to say. I'm scared of how to say what I want to say. My brain is saying 'don't say it' while my heart is saying 'you'll never know unless you try, say it, it might be for the best'.

"I know I can tell you anything because I trust you. I trust you enough to be alone with you. I trust you to protect me when I need protecting, and I trust you just because I'm in love with you." I said it there now I just gotta wait and see what happens next, I know I whispered the last part which happens to be the part that I needed to tell him, but I'm hoping once again scratch that praying he feels the same way.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy POV.

I cannot beleive my ears. I just heard Sharpay Evans stay she's in love with me. I know I feel the same, but what will the people at school think, what will our friends think. God my mind is racing with thoughts, but I know I love her back no questions asked. I saw her close her eyes and I move closer to her, enough to feel her body heat next to me and I whispered "I'm in love with you too."

Which caused her to open her eyes and she smiled and leaned into my lips and kissed me as I of course kissed back. I wrapped my arms around her like I was protecting her. I can tell you this much, that this kiss was much more passionate then the one in the car and defiently longer. We stayed in that postion for a good five minutes and finally pulled away.

At this point I was so happy and excited. I still couldn't believe I'm falling in love with the one girl that despised me because Gabirella and I took the leading roles last year from her and Ryan. But once again my thought were intruppted by Sharpay getting up from the bed. She tried to step over me and I think she slipped because I heard her scream and hit the floor.

"Ouch!" She said on the floor. I turned on the bed to see her sitting on the floor which cause me to burst out laughing, but before I knew how hard I was laughing I turned and fell off the bed too, which caused her hamiliation to backfire on me as she started laughing. We sat there laughing at each other on the floor and by that time we were laying down and are stomach's were killing us. The laughing started to subside as I finally spoke.

"So where were you trying to go?" I asked looking at her. She took a deep breath to stop the laughing.

"Well I was trying to get to the bathroom. What about you where were you trying to 'roll' off to?" She asked using qoates with 'roll' and I just look at her and smiled and then decided she needed to be taught a lesson so i tickled her which caused her to scream and laugh.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sharpay POV.

Troy started tickling me, I guess cause I made fun of him. I was laughing as he tickled, but he then started tickling my stomach and that's when my laughs turned into screams.

"Ow...Troy...Please...please!" I yelled and he stopped knowing I wasn't laughing anymore. I stood up and he stood up and looked at me concerned.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you or something cause I don't know what I'd do if I did..." He stated starting to ramble again and I put my finger on his lips to stop him.

"No you didn't hurt me. You never could." I said with a smile and I lowered my finger and he smiled back and I wrapped my arms around him as he wrapped his around mine. I felt so safe with him. I even forgot all about going to the bathroom too. He pulled apart and I gave him a light peck on the lips and went into the bathroom and shut the door. I fished the drug I bought out of my pocket and looked at it. The rain did get to it and made it all mushy and not usable unless you drank it, which I'm not gonna do.

I opened it and dumped it into the toliet and flushed the toliet. I washed my hands to create the allusion I was going to the bathroom and to get the drug, if there was any off my hands. When I opened the door Troy was standing in the door way, which scared the shit out of me and he saw that.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you, but I just wanted to give you a change of clothes. These are pretty old, but I know they'll fit you. Also I called the pizza place and they said they'd be here within a half hour or so." He said handing me a pair of basketball shorts and a red shirt that says 'Bolton' on the back of it. I guess I had to go back into the bathroom and change now , so I turned around and shut the door and changed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy POV.

I changed into basically the same things I gave Sharpay except my shirt was blue. I went downstairs and Sharpay was still in the bathroom, so I went down and turned on the television to see what was on. I found a movie on that I know Sharpay would like, but if my friends founded out they'd tease me for life. I heard Sharpay come down representing my clothes.

"Now do you ever think this last name will suite you one day?" I asked thinking way to ahead of myself and the relationship, but it was a joke and knowing Sharpay she'd joke back.

"Oh I don't know maybe, it depends if you treat me right or not." She replied with a smile. I think she knows I'll treat her right, if not I could never live with myself. She sat on the couch next to me and I drapped my arm around her shoulder. She saw what I was watching and looked at me kind of confused and with a smirk.

"The Notebook? Since when do you watch this movie?" She asked. I smiled at her and replied.

"Since I started dating you. But keep it between me and you. Okay?" I said looking at her and she nodded and her smile faded. "What's wrong?" I asked worried I said something wrong or something.

"What will the people at school think on Monday? What about our friends, what'll they think?" She asked kind of panically.

"Hey calm down..." I started calmly as she calmed down "...do you want to tell people or do you want to keep it a secret?" I asked. She looked at me and then down at her lap.

"I don't want to...but I think it'd be kinda fun to mess with people's heads, you know keep them guessing." She replied with a smile. I really don't care if people know or not. I know before when she told me she was in love with me that I was thinking the exact same thing, but now I realize I'm in love with her and I don't care who knows. But she's right it'd be awesome to keep this a secret, to keep them guessing.

"Okay secret it is." I replied with a smile and giving her a kiss as we watched the movie until the pizza came.

I put the leftover pizza away and sat back down on the couch. We watched another movie and by that time we feel asleep with a blanket drapped over both of us. Sharpay was laying on my chest as my arms were wrapped around her. At that moment I never wanted to let her go.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay so that was a little more Troypay fluff. It'll get more intense trust me. I want Troypay and Ryella, so that's what's gonna happen, and I hope you all want them too. Anyways the chapter about her coming to school stoned is gonna happen within one or two more chapters and then the big hospital scene. Who'll be there to save her? You guys will mostly know. Anyway's please review and stay with me, cause I promise it'll get more intense.**


	8. The Day That May End Me

**Hey I'm updating now since I have time. Thank you all for reviewing. This chapter is gonna get intense possibly. Also check the 'poster' my friend XxTROYPAY-4EVAxX made and she made one for my suite life story too. Tell me if you like them and I'll give the feedback to her. And also tell me you think I should finish the story in POV's or in regular story telling. So here's the next chapter.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Troy POV.

RING! RING! RING! God that's all I heard. I thought it was my imagination, but it turned out to be real. I looked at the caller ID and saw it say Ryan on it. Sharpay was still sleeping on me with her hands and head resting peacefully on my chest.

"Hello" I whispered groggily so I wouldn't wake Sharpay up.

"Hey it's Ryan I just wanted to know, if you got any word from Sharpay yet? I mean she didn't come home at all last night and I'm really worried." Ryan said. I wouldn't have been surprised if he was pacing as he was staying those words. I kind of felt bad that I 'forgot' to call him when I found her.

"Yeah I'm sorry, she's sleeping right now. I forgot to call you and tell you she's safe we lost track of time and fell asleep." I said trying to sound convincing hoping that I was.

"Okay well wake her up? I want to make sure she's okay." Ryan asked kind of demandingly. I was taken back by that and simply said….."No I'm not going to."

"Why not?" Ryan asked practically yelling in my ear. At this point I know how Sharpay feels cause I'm getting pissed at him too.

"Oh I don't know because it's 6 in the fuckin' morning on a Saturday. And she's sleeping, which is what I should be doing, but you are making it very hard." I said in a yelling whisper. I heard him let out a deep sigh and finally say…."Okay can I come by around 1 this afternoon." He asked calmer this time.

"Yeah that would be better. Okay now I'm going back to sleep." I said and hung up and fell straight back to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sharpay POV.

I woke up I'm guessing at 10 or something around there and Troy was gone. I looked around confused, wondering if I was dreaming about last night, which I find highly unlikly since I'm not in my house, but Troy's. I get up from the couch and see Troy in the kitchen and I put my arms around him as he turns to face me and put his arms around me. He lightly kisses me and says "A kiss for the sleeping beauty." I know it was corny, but cute. So that makes him my Corny, Cute, Sexy, Athletic Boyfriend...sounds great to me.

"Thank you and this is for my handsome prince." I replied just as corny by kissing him on the nose.

"Ryan called." He said out of no where. I really do not want to talk to Ryan, he's getting on my nerves. Just saying his name is making me want that drug, even thinking about him is making me want it. But I have to hide my urge for it no matter how much I need it.

"Oh what did he want?" I asked trying to sound convincing.

"Well first off he called at 6 in the morning asking if I saw you, I told him you were sleeping and apologized for not calling saying we 'forgot' and lost track of time. Then he asks scratch that he practically damanded me to wake you up to make sure if you're okay and I said no I won't which caused him to yell into my ear why and I could swear I lost hearing in it for a little while, and that's when I started getting angry and I yelled at him in a whisper since I didn't want to wake you up basically telling him it's 6 in the morning and that you're sleeping, which is what I should be doing. So then he just asked me if he could come by at 1 this afternoon and I said it would be better." Troy said using qoates with 'forgot' and boy was that a mouth load...wait a minute he said Ryan could come by at 1 and it's already 12:45!

"Troy! I don't want to see him and we can't cancel it now because he's coming by. What am I gonna do. I'm going crazy!" I pleaded I really did not want to face my brother, since I'm so pissed at him for saying to me to let go what my our father does to us. I can't just let it go, but he can, but I'm not him nor do I want to be.

My thoughts were intruppted by Troy's doorbell. Troy sat down before he went to go get it. "Listen I'll be here if anything happens okay? Remember if you need protecting or saving I'm here." He said with a simple kiss for support, which defiently helped and he answered the door. Ryan came in and all my anger started to come back.

"Hey Shar." He said calmly as if nothing happened. I just crossed my arms and looked away from him.

"I'm gonna be upstair if any of you need anything." Troy said and then I turned my head to him because I didn't want him to go. Troy mouthed behind Ryan "it's gonna be okay." and I nodded slightly and he walked upstairs. Ryan started when he new Troy was out of sight."Can we please talk about this at home?"

"No because I don't want to talk about it, you're telling me to let it go. I can't do that and i won't just sit there!" I yelled and he walks over to me and points his finger in my face.

"Be quiet do you want Troy to hear you? Now lets go!" He said grabbing my wrist and I pull it out of his grasp and say "No I'm staying here."

He tried again and I yelled louder no. Then he yelled again at me "you are coming with me now!" and that's when Troy came running down.

"Ryan let go." He asked calmly. Ryan turned to him and said "no she's my sister." Troy ignored him and said "Let...Her...Go". Ryan said no and grabbed my wrist again tightly and I yelped a little because it hurt and then the next thing I know Troy punched Ryan straight in the face.

"Don't ever hurt her!" Troy yelled as I just stood there. Ryan was bleeding from his nose and he just said "you know what I don't care what you do Shar! I'm out of here!" He stood up and walked out of the house slamming the door behind him.

I turned to Troy and wrapped him into a hug and he did the same and I barried my face into his shoulder as I started to cry. He started to rub my back and I heard him say "shh...it's okay...it's okay." I'm so happy Troy's here for me, I'm happy he was here through all of that.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's Sunday night and I walk into my house. I don't hear anyone there, until someone comes down stairs, it was my Dad. He walked over to me and grabbed me by the hair and flung me at the stairs and my back hit the first stair with so much force.

I'm guessing Ryan's not here again, so I do the one thing I could think of was run. I turned to run up the stairs and my Dad came running behind me, I could hear his footsteps and I could tell he was coming closer. I finally got to my room and locked my door. I heard him banging on the door.

"Sharpay open up you little bitch!" He yelled. I needed it. I needed it so bad. I went to my bed and knealed and pulled out my shoe box and took out my bowl pipe and I still had a lot of the drug leftover and I dumped all of it in the pipe and I inhaled all of it then everything else is just a blank...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No POV.

It's Monday again and he was ready to 'mess with people's heads' at least that's how Sharpay puts it. He was waiting for Sharpay as people started to arrive and he was greeted by most of them. The gain finally arrived except for Ryan and Sharpay. He wondered where they were. Maybe their waiting for a big entrance. He then saw Ryan walk in, but no Sharpay, but then he realized their still not speaking to each other.

"Where's Sharpay?" Kelsi asked Ryan. Ryan just shrugged and left to his locker. "That was weird." She said.

"Their still not talking." Gabriella said since her and Ryan have gotten closer since Sharpay and Ryan were accepted into the gang. "But Troy you've been hanging out with Sharpay. What's going on with her?" Gabirella asked. Troy looked at them and shook his head and said "I don't know."

Just then Sharpay walked in with a very short skirt and a really tight shirt waving at everyone saying 'hey' here and there. Chad's, Troy's, and Jason's jaw dropped and Taylor and Kelsi lifted their boyfriends jaws back into place. While Gabriella walked over to Troy and did the same, though they weren't dating anymore. She walked over to them with her skirt swaying back and forth.

"Hey guys." She said extra cheerfully. The guys her just staring at her all over and the girls hit them in the back of the heads and a chorus of 'ow's came from them.

"Hey what's up?" Taylor asked still in shock of Sharpay.

"Oh nothing just really, really, super, duper, happy. And you'll never guess why. But look I gotta go I'll see ya guys in homeroom." Sharpay answered rather quickly and hyper/ cheerful. The guys watched her walk past them. Troy and the rest of the guys tilted their heads.

"Wow." They said turning back to the girls and they were all glaring at them. "What we meant wow that was weird." Chad said trying to cover what they were really thinking. The girls looked at each other and back at the guys and said "sure" at the same time.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy walked over to Sharpay's locker and saw her by it and decided it was the perfect chance to talk to her.

"Hey." Troy said. She turned to see him and smiled at him.

"I want to kiss you so bad." He said trying to lean in, but she stuck her finger on his lips.

"Na ah...sorry not here." She whispered. He pulled back and put a pout face on. She smiled at that. "Don't give me that. I'll make you deal, give this about a week and then we'll tell people." She said and he nodded, but he looked around in the hall and saw there was no one around them, coming their direction or in any direction so he leaned in quickly and kissed her. She didn't pull away, she just let him kiss her as she kissed back. They pulled apart and smiled at each other.

"I had to get one in, before class." Troy said and she laughed. They walked into homeroom not hand in hand, but together and sat in their seats.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella walked over to Ryan who was at his locker and could tell he had a lot on his mind.

"Hey Ryan." She said. He closed his locker and looked at her and smiled slightly."Hey" he said starting to walk with her. "Have you seen Sharpay today?" Gabirella started. He stopped and so did she " No I left before she did and besides I don't care what she does, except that I've noticed that she's acting really weird." He said and they started walking again.

"I notcied that too, what do you think is wrong." She asked hoping he does. Though he knows partly, he didn't want to tell his friends. " I don't know nor do I care." He said. "You know she's your sister and you were worried before you had that stupid fight with her. Besides I thought you went to Troy's to resolve it." She said angrily. "I did go over there to resolve it, but we didn't instead I got punched in the face by Troy." He said back and walked off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Waiting for the bell to ring Sharpay sat by her desk with guys all over her and Troy just sat at his and watched as she got all that attention and frankly he was getting rather jealous. He then saw Zeke come over to her and ask to speak to her and she left to see what he wanted.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sharpay POV.

I can't beleive all the attention I'm getting, but I like it. I can't help that all the guys are enjoying my new outfit, but I know Troy's getting jealous. Let's not forget that in school were suppose to not be dating. I saw Zeke coming towards me and then he asks if he can talk to me really quick and I said sure.

He pulled me to the side. "I was just wondering if you and I could you know go out?" He asked. I smiled at him and I said "I'll do you one better I'll..." and I whispered into his ear. He looked at me and said "Okay even better. See ya during free period then." and he walked off. I went to sit in my seat and I could tell though Troy was behind me that he wasn't happy. I feel so out of control that I could do anything my heart desires.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was finally free period which meant Zeke and I would meet now. I met him in a empty closet and he suddenly pulled me into a hard passionate kiss and I kissed back. He were going all over the place in that classroom. We were just kissing and then he tried to get a little more , if you know what I mean. I pulled apart brething really heavy. "I can't do this." I said and he just pulled me into a kiss again and I pulled apart. "No I'm not doing this!" I yelled and he tried harder "Oh come on, were having fun right?" He said. "Yeah that's before I realized you wanted to just screw me." I said and slapped him across the face and walked out of the room.

I went into the aditorium and went back stage. I leaned on the wall and slid all the way down the wall, crying.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was so glad that it was lunch than I could leave school. All my friends were asking me 'what's going on?' or 'are you okay?' God I'm fine! Then Troy comes behind me and he grabs my wrist gently.

"Hey what's going on with you?" He asked , great another concerned friend I yell. "I'm fine, so will you people quick asking me." And I walk off, and I heard Troy behind me, but I stopped starting to feel really light headed. My vision was starting to go and all I heard was Troy saying my name in a question, before I collasped on the floor.

No POV.

Troy came running to Sharpay and knelt down and lifted her head.

"Sharpay? Sharpay? Come on baby. Come on wake up. Someone call 911!" He yelled. Not to soon after that the ambulance came and picked her up and brought her to the hospital.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope you notcied that this was the chapter she was at school on the drug. I don't know how people really act on the drug, since I've never been on any drugs or I haven't seen anyone on drugs unless I just wasn't paying attention. So that was a long chaper and I have to say pretty intense. Things are starting to fall apart aren't they? So tell me what you think about the whole thing and don't forget to check out that 'story posters' it's really cool.**


	9. I Never Realized How Much Pain I Caused

**Okay thanks for the reveiws and I just want to say how awesome you guys are for reviewing, thank you so much. I love it. And get ready for something in here. It's in the beginning, so I'm probably going to have you crying. Just watch and you'll see.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The MITs rushed the blonde in through the swinging doors of the ER, with Troy not too far behind. One doctor named Dr.Adams ran up to the MITs.

"What do we have?" Dr. Adams asked walking quickly with the MITs.

"Seventeen year old girl collapsed at school. This boy was there." One of the MITs said pointing at Troy. The MITs brought Sharpay in the room (A/N if you know what it's called then you can tell me, i think it's an OR, but not sure) as the doctor talked to Troy really quickly.

"What was going on before she collapsed?" Dr.Adams asked. Troy crossed his arms really worried about his girlfriend in the process.

"She was walking in the cafeteria and she was acting strange, like she was somone totally different and I went to go talk to her, I just asked what's going on with you and she just yelled back saying nothing so will you people quick asking me. And that's basically when she collapsed." Troy explained as Dr. Adams nodded.

"Okay we'll do everything we can okay, just wait over there and I'll be right out." She said as she was walking into the room Sharpay was pushed into, but Troy's voice stopped her in her tracks.

"My names Troy by the way, so if anything happens ask for me." Troy said with a hint of worried emotion mixed into his voice. The doctor nodded again and disappeared into the room.

Troy walked over to the waiting room and took a seat, but slouched all the way down. He heard people run in and he turned around to see Chad, Taylor, Gabirella, Jason, and Kelsi running over to him.

"Hey how is she?" Chad asked just as worried as everyone else was for their friend.

"I don't know...um...she's in the room, they're trying to wake her up or something, the doctor just told me to wait out here." He explained sort of distantly, he just realized something "Where's Ryan?" He asked. They all shrugged. "That asswhole. I mean his sister could die and he's still angry about me punching him and their little fight. God that's fucking messed up." Troy practically yelled causing the gang to become shocked. Troy walked off in the direction to the cafeteria as Gabriella followed him.

He sat down at one of the tables and stuck his head into his hands as his eyes started to turn glassy because of tears. Gabriella sat down in front of him as he sniffed a little bit do to all the emotion he was experiencing.

"I can't believe this is happening. I wish that was me fighting for my life. I'd fight for her's any day." Troy said with tears falling from his eyes slowly crinkling down his cheeks.

"You really love her, don't you?" Gabirella said basically knowing the answer. Troy nodded. "I love her more than anything." He said.

"Troy we all love her, okay. She doesn't deserve to be in here, but all we have to do is hope and pray that she's gonna be okay." Gabirella said and Troy nodded. Gabirella moved over and hugged him as tears poured out of his eyes.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do if I lose her." Troy said into her shoulder.

"You're not going to. Neither of us are going to lose her. Everything is going to be okay." She said not really sure of what she said is true, but she's hoping that her best friend is gonna be okay.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the room (or OR) nurses, Dr. Adams and two other doctors were surrounding Sharpay trying to get her conscious again. As they were working on trying to get her to wake up, suddenly the machine measuring her heart activity suddenly made one long deep causing all of the medical professionals to pull out the machine that shocks your heart. (A/N once again don't know what that's called either.)

Dr. Adams opened her shirt and stuck the shock pads on her chest and charged it.

"Clear." She said. Nothing happened. They charged it higher and tried again still nothing. Then she tried one more time. "Clear." She said and nothing happened. Everyone stopped what they were doing and Dr. Adams looked at the clock.

"I'm calling it. Time of death 2:35 p.m. I always feel bad when I have to clock the time. She was so young too." She said as she took off the smock and walked out to find Troy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N I got this from Lissical's story Keeping It Together, so I just want to tell you that it's not my idea. I got it from her)

Sharpay walked around the white place that seemed like it had no end. It shined in every direction and this was the first time she actually felt safe, until she thought about Troy. A figure comes into her vision and as it came closer she saw that the figure look some what like her.

"Hello Sharpay, what are you doing up here?" The figure asked, it sounded like a women too. She had blonde hair and green eyes and it all came clear to her.

"Mom? Is that you?" Sharpay asked and the women nodded. "Yes it's me, but you didn't answer me what are you doing here?" She asked confused.

"I can't go back. Dad's abusing me and Ryan and our relationship is falling apart. There's too much pain. I can't deal with it. Dad took you away from us." Sharpay said trying hard not to cry.

"That would mean your father won. Do you want him to take everything you knew away? You can't let him win." She said putting her hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"How can I win? I'm just a kid." Sharpay said starting to get frustrated.

"You can win anything and you have people behind you 100 percent." Her mother assured. Sharpay looked at her mom .

"Who?" Sharpay asked confused. Her mom brought her over to look down. Sharpay saw her friends in the waiting room except for Ryan.

"See Ryan's not there." Sharpay said as her mom brought her over to another place. They looked down and saw Ryan in his room on the phone. "What's he saying?" Sharpay whispered and her mom made it so they can hear the conversation

_"Ryan you should come to the hospital?" Gabirella said._

_"No I'm sure she's okay." Ryan said_

_"No she isn't Ryan! She's dead okay?" Gabirella yelled into her phone. Ryan than falls down to his knees and began to sob._

_"Ryan? Ryan? Listen to me, meet me at the park okay?" Gabirella says into the phone. He manages to get an okay out between the sobs._

Sharpay turns to her mom. "I never realized how much pain I'm causing my friends and Ryan." Sharpay said looking down.

"There is one person I want you to see before you go back." Her mom said as they walked over to one last place. They looked down to see Troy with Sharpay's body. Her mom once again let her hear what he's saying.

_"I can't beleive you're gone. You were my world and I know we weren't together that long, I still love you and I always will. I wish I could be in your position, I wish I can kiss you again, feel you in my arms, hear your laugh again. I love everything about you and I can't live with myself without you..." Troy said with tears in his eyes. "...I love you so much." He finished leaning over and kissing her. _

And she actually felt it. Sharpay put two fingers to her lips and tears started to pour out. "I need to go back. I promise you I'll fight Dad. He'll pay for your death and the abuse he put Ryan and me in." Sharpay adding a sniff at the end. Her mom smiled and hugged her daughter.

"I'm proud of the women you've become and I'll be watching from up here. But promise me you'll get off the drug?" Her mom said.

"I promise for you, for me, and for everyone in my life." Sharpay said with a smile.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabirella waited for Ryan to show up and about ten minutes later he finally did. Right as he approched her he started to cry.

"I'm sorry I have been acting like an asswhole, it's just all this crap that's going on in my life is turning me into one. I don't mean to act that way towards you and towards everyone else. I have to be honest when Troy punched me, that had to be the best thing to ever happen and I didn't realize it until you called me." He said sitting under one of the trees, pulling his legs to his body.

Gabirella sat down beside him and put her arm around him as he put his head on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry for being such an ass it's just these things with my Dad and Sharpay are just getting to me." Ryan said still crying. Gabirella wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer to her. They stayed in that position for a good minute. Ryan suddenly looked up meeting Gabirella's eyes. He was breathing heavy because of all the crying and the next thing they know, Ryan leans in reluctantly and kisses Gabriella as she wraps her arms around his neck to make the kiss more passionate.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy was about to walk out and he turned around and saw Sharpay's motionless body. "I love you." He whispered."I love you too." Troy turned around and saw Sharpay's head turned to the side smiling. He started crying, but not because he's sad, but because he's happy that the love of his life is alive. He ran over to her and she smiled, he brought his hand up to her cheek and stroked it and she put her hand on his.

"I love you so much." He whispered only for her to hear.

"Me too." She replied as he leaned down and kissed her.

"We need to tell Dr. Adams that you're alive. I'll be right back."

He ran out of the room. "Dr. Adams! Dr. Adams!" He yelled then one of the nurses walked up to him.

"Excuse me sir. Is there a problem?" The nurse asked. He smiled and was breathing heavy.

"No everythings prefect because she's alive." He said still breathing heavy.

"Who's alive?" The nurse asked.

"Sharpay...Sharpay Evans." He said as the nurse walked off into the room and saw Sharpay laying there breathing and wide awake. The nurse's eyes widened and she went to find Dr. Adams.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay so that's a long chapter and now it's your turn to tell me what you thought of it. Next chapter is gonna be in the hospital still, at least half of it. I thought it was pretty sad, but I would never kill Sharpay because she's my favorite character and this story can't really continue if I kill her unless I write grief chapters. Anyways tell me what you thought.**


	10. I Promise

**I'm sorry I haven't updated this in a while and that this may not be very good, but I really did not want to leave you guys hanging with this. So here it is and please, please, review.**

* * *

Troy ran down the hall to the waiting room, sweaty and out of breath. When he got there his friends and Ryan were there and got up quickly when they saw him. "Troy? What's going on?" Gabriella asked speaking for the whole group. He took his time breathing and he took one last big one and smiled. 

"She's awake. Sharpay's awake." Troy said with a bigger smile and they all looked at each other and smiled and jumped as Ryan began to cry because he was happy that his sister was still alive so he could resolve things with her.

**-------------------------**

After Troy told their friends she was still alive he walked back in to see Sharpay getting blood taken from her and the doctor turned to see him. "We have to run some tests on her, just to be careful and see if she's in full health." The doctor explained taking the viles in her hand. "I'll be back when I have the results." She said as they nodded and she left them alone.

Troy pulled a chair up and sat next to her bed side. He grabbed her hand and stroke the top of it with his thumb and he just couldn't help, but to smile. She smiled at him and than she realized what just happened and her smile soon faded. "Troy?" She asked with a worried voice.

"Yeah?" Troy replied in just as much of a worried voice. Sharpay began to tear up a little bit. "That test is gonna come back postive of something. I'm not sure what it's called, but I know it got me here." Sharpay said crying more and Troy looked at her and got up and held her, until she calmed down a little bit.

Not more than 20 minutes later Dr. Adams came back in with the results. "Everythings gonna be okay." He asurred Sharpay and she nodded. "I have the results from your test, everything seems to be okay, except for the fact you've been tested positive for Crystal Myth in your system." Sharpay sighed knowing she was going to be postive for some type of drug, so she wasn't surprised. "So I think Sharpay, that you should get some rest." Dr. Adams said and Sharpay nodded and Troy turned to Sharpay and kissed her on the head. "I'll be right outside and we'll talk later after you get some rest." He said stroking her cheek and she nodded as they left her room.

**---------------------------**

"Um...Mr.Bolton, we also found that when she was..." The doctor started looking for the right word "Dead." Troy finished. "Yes, that she had a large number of bruises and one in particular on her stomach. Have you noticed anything, like her wincing, complaining." Dr. Adams asked and Troy crossed his arms in disbelif and remember what happened the night she stayed over. "We were playing around together on Friday and when I touched her stomach her laughing turned into screaming in pain. But I don't know anything about it, like how she got them." Troy stated and the doctor nodded and she took note and said thank you for his time and cooperation.

**------------------------------**

Troy walked back into Sharpay's room and sat in the chair he was in before and watched her sleep, thinking of all the events that have happened that day. She suddenly stirred and saw Troy looking at her and she smiled. "Hey." She whispered, he gave her a smile and said hey back.

"Shar, can you lift the gown please?" Troy asked her as her smile faded and she lifted it slightly easy, so she won't be in any pain. She lifted it to her bra line and that's when Troy saw the massive black and blue bruise taking over her slender stomach. Troy reached out and touched her stomach lightly. "Ouch." She screamed with tears in her eyes. "Sorry." He replied. Troy was bewildered what he was seeing.

Troy POV.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I didn't know what to say either. My words were lost because of the sight. I could not say I feel her pain because I don't know who is doing this to her and I never experience anything remotely close to this. Everytime she winced in pain, I shuddered. I wanted to know who was hurting her and why.

At this point I was angry out of my mind. She began to cry again and I held her close like before, rocking her back in forth to calm her down. "No ones going to do this again. I swear to you." I promised as she wrapped her arms around me and cried into my shirt.

I swore and promised and I tend to keep it. I needed to know what was going on though. Why was she positive for Crystal Myth in her system? Who's hurting her? I know I said I wouldn't force her to tell me, but now it's getting way out of hand. "Shar, who did this to you?" I asked looking into her glassy brown eyes. She looked down and back at me, but didn't respond.

"Look remember how I told you that I wasn't going to force you to tell me?" She nodded, but still didn't respond. "Well now it's getting pretty serious. I want to help you, but I can't do that if you don't tell me what's going on." I explained.

Sharpay POV.

I'm scared out of my mind. I want to tell Troy what's going on, but I don't want him to hate me. I don't want to lose the best thing in my life and that's him. But I look at him in front of me and I can see in his ocean blue eyes that he really wants to help me. My emotions were getting the better of me again and my eyes became visible of tears. Before I knew it, Troy's hand was in mine again.

At that moment when I felt his hand in mine, I knew I could trust him even more, because he's there and I think he always will be. I nodded and began to explain. "I have problems at home. They started when I was six and have been going on since. Ever since my mom died, I lost hope in everything. Remember how they concluded that her death was suicide?" I asked Troy, knowing he knew about her death and the 'suppose' reason why she died, being that she was prefectly healthy. He nodded and I started again.

"Well we kept it a secret the whole time, but it wasn't a suicide, my dad killed her and I wished everyday since that day that he'd kill me too." I said beginning to cry again and he hugged me. I couldn't tell him anymore at this point. The pain is to unbearable, thinking of my mom and the last eleven years being in hell with my father.

"Look I know it's hard, just tell me two things is he hurting you and is he the reason you got on this drug?" Troy asked me as he held me and I nodded slightly and he nodded as well. I think he understood how hard it was for me to relive the ordeals. Now everyone will know that Sharpay Evans life is not as perfect as people think, it's more disfunctional than anything. "Troy?" I asked in a raspy voice from my tears. He still held me close and I hoped he'd never let me go. "Yeah?" He finally answered. "Promise me you won't tell any of our friends and anyone else about what I just told you." I said and he sighed slightly and said "I promise. Your secret is safe with me and I'll do everything I can to help you through this. All of this." He assured me and I smiled and lifted my head and I looked into his eyes. "I love you." I said and he smiled at me and said he loved me back and gave me a meaningful, yet needed kiss.

After a while Troy fell a sleep with me in his arms. He was laying on my hospital bed next to me and I could feel his breathing and I laid my head on his chest and snuggled up to him and when I heard his heart beat, I knew that Troy Bolton will be the guy who will protect me through everything and that I'm in love with him even more.

* * *

**Okay that's the update tell me what you think. Once again I'm sorry for not updating quicker, but I'm trying my best. Anyways tell me what you think.**


	11. Where The Trouble Begins and Ends…

**I'm sorry I didn't update this in like 2 years.lol But well I have no excuse for not updating this except for other stories, laziness, and writer's block. I figured I'd finish here and that this was the end. If you totally forgot about this story then I don't blame you. If you didn't then, I'm glad and I love you.lol I'm gonna write another author's note afterwards, so enjoy the last of this story...  
**

* * *

** You Can't Hide It From Me**

**Chapter 11: Where The Trouble Begins and Ends…**

* * *

The set of friends stood in the hall, all giving themselves a chance to visit Sharpay when a commotion made them stare up.

"Where the hell is my daughter?!" a man with a bottle of Samuel Adams beer in one hand, looking extremely drunk.

"Sir you need to leave. We need no intoxicated people here," the lady at the desk told the man calmly.

"Where the FUCK IS MY DAUGHTER?!" the continued to yell at the lady.

Ryan put a glare on his face and walked over to the man. The man looked up and walked over, more like wobbled.

"Ah…Ryan where's your sister?" he said. Ryan could smell the beer on his breath and it made him disgusted. Ryan shook his head at his father.

"You can't see her. I won't let you hurt her anymore," Ryan said firmly, making his father angry. Mr. Evans rose his hand and as he was about to lay it on Ryan he was on the ground. Ryan looked at the person that tackled him and saw Troy, getting off the drunken man.

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE BOY?" Mr. Evans yelled. Troy gave him a hard stare

"Me? Who the hell do you think are to lay a hand on your own children and kill your own wife?" He fired back, just as security came.

"THAT BITCH WAS CHEATING ON ME SHE HAD EVERY RIGHT TO BE KILLED! SHE WAS A FUCKING WHORE!" he yelled in a slur.

"That's a great confession to tell to the police," one of the security guards remarked as he caught Mr. Evans in a hard grasp to remove him.

"GET OFF ME!" Mr. Evans yelled, dropping the beer to the ground as the glass shattered everywhere on the floor. They continued to remove him as he struggled to get out of their grasp.

Troy and Ryan continued to stare out as the man was dragged out the front of the hospital into the waiting police car. They heard someone running over to them and soon Sharpay was hugging Ryan and Troy tightly. Troy patted Ryan on the shoulder and walked back to the other set of friends.

Ryan held his sister tightly, kissed the top of her head.

"I'm so sorry. If I knew you were hurting so badly I would have"

"It's okay…he's gone and we're gonna be okay," Sharpay replied to him still holding him tightly. They stayed like that just glad they made up and that it's finally over. All the beatings. All the pain. It's all over.

"I love you Shar,"

"I love you too Ry,"

----------------------------------------------

"Okay so this is your room and mine is just next door," Troy instructed to the blonde with a suitcase in hand. She dropped it to the floor with a thud. She looked at the room. Right now it was pretty bland but she still somehow felt at home.

She made her way to the bed and laid down on it, feeling the soft mattress under her. She took a deep breath as Troy made his way next to her, lying down as well. She turned on her side as he turned to look at her. She smiled at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing…I'm just finally happy. I don't have to worry about my father and hiding the drug from you. To be honest I've never been happier," she said making him smile wider. He leaned in and kissed her lightly.

"You're welcome," he said knowing she was trying to say thank you.

Troy managed to get his parent's to agree to let her live with them, after hearing that Mr. Evans was charged for the murder of their mother and child abuse. He also had past DUI charges, which added to his sentence in jail. Ryan is living with Jason who is about two blocks away from Troy, so if they need to see each other then their within walking distance.

Sharpay went to rehab for a little while until she was clean of the addicting feeling of the drug. She wasn't in there long; only long enough to get the addicting feeling out of her system. Sharpay was finally back to school with all her friends and brother and she was happy, not having to hide anything from anyone. People were a little unsure about the Evans situation, but with enough time to understand what they've been through, the people in school have become nothing but supportive.

----------------------------------------

It was a windy day, the coolest day of the year and Sharpay sat in front of the piece of stone with her mother's name written in it. Sharpay placed a single red rose on top of the stone and smiled at it.

"I love you mom. Everything has been great and I thank you for your support. I don't think I'd be alive if it wasn't for you and my friends. With Dad locked up and Ryan and I having great places to stay with great families, everything is starting to fall into place. I love you mom again and I promise I'm gonna visit you again soon," Sharpay said leaning over to kiss the stone, touching it tenderly.

She got up smiling out at the sky. She knew life is going to get better, she felt it and there was no way she was going to let it get that bad again…

* * *

**Yes now like I said before above, this is the LAST chapter. I wanted to complete this and I'm in the middle of trying to update Dance From My Heart and Your There For Me, plus Who's Next On My List? Let's face it I'm totally stuck and it sucks. If you guys love those three stories, then you guys would be great if you help me that way I can update quicker. So let me know...**

**As for this story, the ending...a little erupt, not gonna lie, but let's face it if I didn't finish it now I was never going to. So I hope I kinda ended it well, even if it was short. So please review and again I truly apologize for the slow updating... **


End file.
